


The Click / Someday

by kazzydolyn



Series: bokuaka canonverse [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BOKUAKA CANON, Canon Compliant, Chapter 401, Fluff and Humor, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, POV Outsider, Secret Relationship, bokuaka soulmates, haikyuu is ending and i'm big in my feels about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazzydolyn/pseuds/kazzydolyn
Summary: At the MSBY Black Jackals vs Schweiden Adlers game, Udai Tenma notices that Akaashi Keiji is behaving… strangely. He’s determined to figure out what’s going on with the editor, and he’s starting to think it has something to do with a certain outside hitter…
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Udai Tenma, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: bokuaka canonverse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869274
Comments: 36
Kudos: 811





	The Click / Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler warning for chapter 401 of the manga!

There’s something… _strange_ about Akaashi-san today.

Udai Tenma first notices it when they’re on the train to Sendai. Akaashi usually has a very calming presence, but right now he seems almost anxious. Tenma is a little worried it might be his fault, what with his fast approaching deadline. But Akaashi doesn’t often get anxious about deadlines—he’s usually the only one who can talk Tenma down from a panic.

“I’m still going to finish the chapter on time,” he promises in his best reassuring voice. “I won’t let this trip put me behind schedule.”

Akaashi glances up from his phone. “Ah? Sure.” He doesn’t seem very affected by Tenma’s declaration, for better or for worse. He still sits straight up in his chair, shoulders tight with tension. But his eyes are bright and _alive_ and maybe it’s not anxiety buzzing through him. Maybe it’s… anticipation?

“Are you excited to see Bokuto-san?” Tenma tries.

“What?” Akaashi asks, turning sharply to look at him again.

“You two used to be close, right? When you played together in high school? It’s been a while since you saw him last, huh?”

“…I suppose so.”

“I mean, _I’m_ excited and I don’t even really know him. I still can’t believe he agreed to let us interview him. I bet he also misses his old high school friend,” Tenma says, nudging Akaashi with his elbow. “It’ll be nice for you two to catch up.”

“Perhaps,” is Akaashi’s cool reply.

Tenma eyes the black backpack tucked between Akaashi’s feet. “What’s with the bag anyways?”

“Ah,” Akaashi says. “Since we’ll be all the way up in Sendai, I thought we could go out to Kokubuncho for some drinks after the game and head back to Tokyo in the morning.”

“You want to stay overnight? That’s… unexpected. You should have told me before!”

“I thought I mentioned it,” Akaashi says.

“Oh,” Tenma scratches the back of his head. “Maybe I forgot. I have been distracted with…” he trails off, but he doesn’t need to say it; they’re both well aware his manga series was cancelled. Getting fired and being on deadline for the finale has made him a bit spacey lately.

“You don’t have to stay for drinks if you don’t want to,” Akaashi says diplomatically. “It’s your decision.”

“Right, I’ll think about it,” Tenma says, though he’s pretty sure he’s going to pass. He really does need to finish scripting his chapter, and anyways he feels like he’s a little too old for an impromptu night of drinking followed by a train-ride-of-shame home in dirty clothes the next morning. If Akaashi wanted Tenma to stay, he really should’ve reminded him earlier to bring a bag. Ah, well. At least he gets to watch what will likely be an amazing game _and_ he gets to interview one of the best spikers in the league afterwards. That’s more than enough to make this trip worth it.

* * *

When they get to the stadium, the game is right about to start. Tenma is eager to get to their seats while Akaashi is (unsurprisingly) distracted by food. It’s a while before Akaashi joins him up in the stands.

“Took you long enough,” Tenma says, but there’s no real bite to his complaint because Akaashi is passing some onigiri his way and all is forgiven.

Akaashi hums as he chews. “I was talking a bit with Myaa-Sam.”

“ _Myaa-Sam?_ ” Tenma echoes, pausing with a rice ball halfway to his lips. He doesn’t think he’s ever heard the other man address someone so casually.

“Miya Osamu-san,” Akaashi quickly corrects.

Tenma turns to stare at Akaashi, who avoids his gaze, focused instead on the game. “I didn’t realize you two were close.”

“We’re not,” he says simply, which makes even less sense, but Akaashi seems distracted by a play on the court and then the crowd is cheering and the conversation is dropped.

Akaashi’s strange behavior continues throughout the game, primarily in the form of excessive smiling. And not just the mild little half-smiles and smirks that he sometimes does—Tenma actually catches him _grinning_. On more than one occasion. He even laughs and claps along when Bokuto tries to rile up the crowd to cheer for his serve. And it’s strange but… it’s also kind of nice to see Akaashi enjoying the game so much. He doesn’t seem anxious anymore—actually Tenma is certain he’s never seen Akaashi smile so wide in his life. (Though to be fair that might be more about Tenma than Akaashi, as Tenma is often teetering on the edge of a deadline and contributing more than a little to Akaashi’s under-eye bags.)

At one point, near the end of the fourth set, after a particularly great play from Bokuto, Akaashi actually _stands up_. He just suddenly rises to his feet, and Tenma is so startled he nearly drops a rice ball in his lap. Akaashi doesn’t join in the cheering of the crowd, the people screaming all around him. He’s not even smiling anymore. His expression is intense, his whole body coiled tight with energy, thrumming with it. And he looks…. _proud_. Incredibly, fiercely, proud.

Which Tenma supposes is understandable. Bokuto has played an amazing game, and he’s clearly come a long way from his high school days. So it makes sense that Akaashi is proud of his former teammate.

And yet…

There’s still something about Akaashi’s behavior that _doesn’t_ make sense, and Tenma can’t quite put his finger on what exactly it is. Honestly, he’s starting to feel like he does when he’s trying to work out a difficult plot line, like he has all these little pieces of the story, and he _knows_ they connect, he _knows_ they fit together somehow. But it just hadn’t _clicked_ quite yet.

That _click_ is something he lives for. The mystery being unraveled. The puzzle pieces slotting perfectly together. The satisfying _rush_ of finally figuring it out.

It’s an addictive feeling. It’s the reason he knows he’ll never grow tired of storytelling. Despite the hardships, the setbacks, the (temporary) defeats. He knows, in the end, he will find that spark again. And this knowledge combined with the energy in the stadium is stirring something inside of him.

He’d been trying not to dwell on the ending of Zom’bish. These last two months have been rough, and most days he’s felt like he was just dragging himself through the motions of writing and drawing. But now he’s remembering the thrill of storytelling, and reminding himself that he _can_ and _will_ recapture that passion.

Watching the players down on the court is invigorating, and he wants something like that for himself. He wants to feel that fire, that hunger. He wants to work hard and fight and succeed. He wants to fall in love with a new project, and he wants it _now_.

So when the game ends, he tells Akaashi as much. Lets his editor know that he’s planning to go right back home to Tokyo so he can script the last chapter of Zom’bish and then get to work on his next story. This game has inspired him more than he ever anticipated, fresh ideas swirling in his head as he and Akaashi make their way to the press room to interview Bokuto.

He’s not so wrapped up in his own revelations to realize that Akaashi is fidgeting again.

“No reason to be nervous,” Tenma offers with a small smile. “Obviously Bokuto wants to see you again. He agreed to the interview, didn’t he?”

Akaashi hums in agreement, but doesn’t stop playing with his fingers as they take their seats at the table. 

A few minutes later, Bokuto bursts into the room with a bright smile on his face. He starts rushing toward them before hesitating and slowing down, almost like he’s trying to hold himself back, like he’s trying to keep from shouting or running forward to fully tackle them. He must still be pretty hyped up on adrenaline from the match.

“Hello Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says in his usual mild tone.

“Hey, hey, hey! Akaashi-san, Udai-san,” Bokuto greets them politely with a small bow and another big grin. He spins his chair around so he can sit on it backwards. He hasn’t stopped staring at Akaashi since he walked in, but he doesn’t say anything more than that simple hello. Not even _It's been a while_ or _How are you?_ Tenma isn't quite sure what to make of the silent tension between the two former teammates.

Tenma starts a recording app on his phone and sets it on the table between them while Akaashi kicks things off, introducing the topic of the interview and thanking Bokuto for graciously agreeing to it.

“Sure thing!” Bokuto replies with a big grin. “Let’s knock this out and go get some cow tongue!”

_Hah_ , Tenma thinks to himself. The way he phrased that almost sounds like he meant they’d be eating together. Tenma glances at Akaashi, interested to see if the editor found that just as amusing.

But Akaashi doesn’t take his eyes off of Bokuto. “So, er,” Akaashi stammers—he _stammers_. Tenma knows that the ace can be intimidating and easily fluster people, but he also knows that Akaashi is (was?) supposedly immune to it. “Congratulations on your victory today.”

“Thanks!”

“You looked like you were in top form out there,” he compliments with a small smile.

“Of course. I’m not the moody streaky player I was in high school. That me is gone. I’m normal now.”

“No, I wouldn’t call that particularly normal.”

“NWAH?!” Bokuto exclaims with a pout. “Nobody’s ever told me I was wrong in an interview before!” Then, in a more serious tone, he goes on, “Akaashi… don’t tell me you didn’t see the normal me out there…?!” There’s a plea in his tone that adds more depth to his words, makes it sound like it’s actually _very very important_ that Akaashi was watching him closely today. 

“Ah, pardon me,” Akaashi says after a half second delay. “I meant that as in, ‘you were extremely normal.’”

“RIGHT?!” Bokuto agrees cheerfully, shooting finger guns at Akaashi. “Extremely normal!”

Tenma blinks and watches the extremely- _not_ -normal exchange in silence. What in the world are these two saying? He’s starting to feel like he’s being left out of some kind of inside joke. He hasn’t even gotten to ask a single question yet and somehow this interview is already going off the rails. It’s like they’re in their own little world, speaking a language only they know.

Tenma clears his throat, and both of them look his way. “…Shall we get to the questions?”

“Yes, of course,” Akaashi says with a deferential wave to Tenma. “Go ahead.”

From there, Tenma dives right in to his prepared questions. Most of them are about Bokuto’s training and preparations for the 2020 Olympics, but he also has some questions about the other MSBY Black Jackals members, especially those of the so-called Monster Generation. With the new story idea piecing itself together in his head, Tenma is particularly interested in how the spikers are syncing up with their setter.

“Well,” Bokuto says with a small smile. “Tsum-Tsum isn’t the _best_ setter I’ve ever played with, but he’s really good! His tosses are easy to hit. And sometimes he even brings the team onigiri from Myaa-Sam, and that’s the best!”

Myaa-Sam. Again, that casual address catches Tenma’s attention and gives him pause, though the nickname definitely sounds more natural coming from Bokuto than it did coming from Akaashi. Is that where Akaashi picked it up from? But… that would mean Akaashi and Bokuto talk often enough for the onigiri maker to be a topic of conversation, often enough for the nickname to rub off. And they _don’t_ talk often. Or at least, Akaashi has never mentioned anything like that. If these two are still close and in contact with one another, why are they both acting as though they’re _not_?

Tenma only gets to ask a few more questions before their time is up and a team manager pokes her head into the room and calls for Bokuto to go to his next post-game meeting. The three of them stand up to say goodbye.

“Thank you for the interview, Bokuto-san. It was nice to see you again after so long,” Akaashi says, the smallest of smiles playing at the edge of his lips.

“Yes,” Bokuto says, eyes shining as he smiles back at Akaashi. “Maybe we can meet again someday.”

Akaashi seems to be working hard to keep his mouth in a straight line. “Perhaps.”

They keep staring at each other— _only_ at each other—and Tenma feels again like he’s being excluded from some kind of joke. He looks from Akaashi to Bokuto, and the way they’re gazing into each other’s eyes it almost looks like they’re…

Oh. Ohhhh.

It’s the click. The mystery unravels. The puzzle pieces slot into place.

Tenma can’t help the slow smile that tugs at his lips. He clears his throat and the other two snap to look at him like they’d forgotten he was there. His smile grows a little wider. “Yes, it was good to meet you, Bokuto-san. We should let you go now. I’m sure you have big plans for tonight.”

“Hah?” Boktuo says, golden eyes going wide. “What do you mean?” he asks, his voice a little too rushed to be casual.

“Well, you won your game! Surely you have something fun planned to celebrate that victory?” Tenma tries not to sound like he’s teasing, but from Akaashi’s frown he might’ve failed at that.

“Heh, yeah I-I guess I do,” he says shooting an entirely conspicuous glance at Akaashi. “I should—go.”

“Goodbye, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says serenely.

“Bye, ‘Kaashi, Udai-san.” Bokuto gives another quick bow and practically flees from the room.

"So." Akaashi is the one to break the silence, slinging his bag over his shoulder as he asks, “Did you find the interview helpful?”

“Oh yes,” Tenma says, trying to match Akaashi’s serene tone. “That was… quite illuminating.”

Akaashi hums in reply as they leave the room. His face is back to its usual stoic mask, but now that Tenma’s seen through the cracks, he feels like poking at them, just a little.

“And you know, maybe I was a bit quick in wanting to return to Tokyo right away. It might actually be fun to stay the night and go out drinking with you. And wouldn’t it be cheaper for us to share the hotel room you booked?” Tenma says, trying not to laugh at the way Akaashi's expression has immediately fallen into a scowl.

“Ah, are you sure?” Akaashi asks. “Even without a change of clothes?”

“Eh, that’s not a big deal.”

“Don't you have a chapter to finish?” Akaashi grits out.

“I can survive taking one night off.”

Akaashi gives him a cold look as if he'd very much like to prove that theory wrong.

“And I can tell you all about my new idea!” Tenma goes on as they walk down the hallway. “It’s about volleyball.”

“Yes, I thought it might be,” Akaashi says dryly. “You asked quite a few questions that weren't strictly about the Olympics.”

“You're very perceptive, Akaashi-san. I guess we have that in common.” He gives Akaashi a sideways smile. “Anyways, about my new idea. It would be a sports manga, with a focus on characters and relationships. You see, ever since my time as an ace, I’ve always been fascinated by the dynamic between a setter and a spiker. It can be quite an intimate thing, don’t you think?”

“I… suppose so,” Akaashi says, his voice calm despite the tension in his jaw.

Tenma is trying not to grin. He doesn’t want to give away the game too soon, but he also doesn’t particularly want to torture the person in charge of setting his deadlines. “So I was thinking, wouldn’t it be interesting to tell a story about a setter and a spiker who fall in love and have a secret romance?”

Akaashi sputters and coughs like he choked on a breath of air or a swallow gone wrong.

“U-udai-san,” Akaashi starts, his voice equal parts worried and warning.

“It’s just a vague idea,” Tenma says quickly, flashing Akaashi a warm smile. “I think it would be a really beautiful story, you know? I imagine they’d be very happy together, despite the difficulties of having to hide their relationship.”

“Udai-san…” Akaashi says again, looking down at his fidgeting fingers.

“You know, on second thought, I think I will head back to Tokyo now. That final chapter isn’t going to write itself! Goodbye, Akaashi-san,” he says with a quick bow. Then he looks up and offers his editor another knowing smile. “Enjoy your night!”

He rushes off without giving Akaashi a chance to reply. There’s almost a skip to his step as he makes his way to the train, where he spends the entire three hour ride typing up notes and ideas on his phone.

He’s got a really good feeling about this new project.

* * *

Keiji has barely toed off his shoes and unloaded his backpack in the hotel room when there’s a soft knock at the door. As soon as he swings it open, he’s wrapped up in two strong arms and pressed against the chest of his favorite person.

“KEIJIIIIIII!!!”

He winces at the loud noise but can’t find it in himself to feel annoyed when he’s so happy to finally _finally_ press his face into his boyfriend’s neck and breathe him in. Keiji’s apartment might be three hours away in the heart of Tokyo, but his home has always been with Koutarou.

“No need to yell, Kou,” he chastises mildly. “I’m right here.”

“Sorry, sorry!” Koutarou lowers his voice to a stage whisper. “I just missed you!”

“I missed you, too,” he says, and he tips his head up to capture his boyfriend’s lips in a kiss. 

Between Keiji’s constant tight deadlines and Koutarou’s intense practice schedule, they’ve barely had time to see each other these last few months. Phone calls and video chats and weekend sleepovers are better than nothing, but it’s not really _enough_ to dull the constant ache of longing. They spent years pining after one another when they were teenagers; it was supposed to be easier once they finally got together. And in a lot of ways it _is_ easier—loving Koutarou is the easiest thing Keiji has ever done in his life. But being apart from Koutarou is the hardest. And unfortunately, they're no strangers to the struggles of long distance.

“I did good today, right?” Koutarou asks, unsurprisingly eager for praise.

“You played magnificently, as always,” Keiji murmurs, kissing him again and running a hand over his boyfriend’s cheek. Koutarou leans into his touch.

“Well, of course I did! I’m the best!” he boasts. “But I meant the interview! I was super professional and everything, and I didn’t even hug you once even though I _really_ wanted to!”

Keiji chuckles quietly. “Yes, you did quite well…” he trails off, mind flitting back to his encounter with Udai.

“But?” Koutarou questions, picking up on the tension in his tone.

Keiji sighs. “I think Udai-san knows about us.”

“Oh,” Koutarou says softly, biting his lip and flashing a worried look at Keiji. “Was I too obvious?”

“No,” Keiji says quickly, running his finger over Koutarou’s lip to stop him from biting it. “No, I believe it was me who gave it away this time. I suppose I simply love you too much to hide it all that well.”

“Keiji!” Koutarou says with a pleased little blush, and it's such a good look on him that Keiji can’t help but push up on his toes for another quick kiss.

“Is it… okay?” Koutarou asks when they break apart. “That he knows?”

“I think so,” Keiji says. “He was teasing me a bit, but he seemed okay with it. I don’t think he’ll tell anyone or cause any problems at my work.”

“Good, good,” Koutarou says with a little sigh of relief. After another moment he adds, “I wish we didn’t have hide.”

“I know, Kou. Me too.”

“Someday,” Koutarou vows, lifting Keiji’s hand to kiss his knuckles, lips lingering on his ring finger. “When the time is right, I’m going to let the whole world know just how much I love you, Akaashi Keiji.”

“Someday,” Keiji echoes, smiling up at the love of his life, his star, his Koutarou. “Someday.”

**Author's Note:**

> The year is 2021. Covid-19 and homophobia have been defeated. Japan’s men’s volleyball team takes gold at the Olympics and Bokuto Koutarou gets engaged to the love of his life on the world’s largest stage.
> 
> \- - - - - - -
> 
> This fic is a standalone BUT there is a continuation of the last scene in my other fic [Say Yes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311826?view_full_work=true) so you should probably definitely go read that too ;)
> 
> \- - - - - - -
> 
> This fic has been brewing in my mind since that chapter where Akaashi sees Osamu and thinks “Myaa-Sam…” and I was like WAIT A HOT SECOND…… why does he call him ‘Myaa-Sam' when Osamu only vaguely recognizes Akaashi as the former Fukuroudani setter?? And then it all clicked and I was like OH HE DEFINITELY PICKED THAT UP FROM BOKUTO THEY DEFINITELY TALK ALL THE TIME THEY’RE DEFINITELY (STILL) IN LOVE!!! Akaashi has no room to call twin telepathy freaky as if his soulmate telepathy with Bokuto isn’t just! as! weird! And the fact that he’s radiating Proud Husband Energy the entire game is NOT subtle! AND THEN CHAPTER 401?? Reeeally sealed the deal with Akaashi’s overnight bag and Bokuto’s mention of getting food together afterwards. THEY’RE CANONICALLY GOING ON A DATE AND YOU ABSOLUTELY CANNOT CONVINCE ME OTHERWISE THANK YOU GOODNIGHT.


End file.
